


Too Far

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Prompt Table [12]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Multi, asexual!max, nothing graphic though, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of their apologies, Josh and Dan keep fucking up. Max is just so sick of being angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Number 27 - Anger. This is the original, way-angstier-than-I-meant-it-to-be version of Save It For The (Spare) Bedroom. Took me way longer than I thought it would to finish it.

Max loves his boyfriends, partners, whatever term Dan’s decided he’s more comfortable with this week; he really does, but when they wake him up for the third time this week, he’s ready to throttle them. He rolls over with a sigh as he recognises the moans and slight shaking of the bed, and isn’t surprised when he sees they’re having sex, again. He can tell just from looking at Josh that he’s drunk, but that doesn’t give Max any sympathy for them.

“Guys, come on. I’m fucking sleeping,” he whines, but they barely acknowledge him.

“Hang on, couple more minutes,” Dan grunts, and Max growls, deciding he’s not annoyed anymore, he’s pissed off.

“Fine, whatever,” he snaps, getting out of bed and storming to the spare room, only getting angrier when he realises they haven’t even fucking noticed. He knew what he was getting into when they got together, but this is getting ridiculous.

He lies awake the rest of the night, fuming silently. Sure, when they got together, he made it clear that his asexuality shouldn’t stop them enjoying each other. He’s always known they both have high sex drives, it’s never bothered him, especially since they respect his complete lack of interest in sex; but their complete lack of respect for his need to sleep lately is getting to him.

Finally, just after seven, he decides that if they won’t let him sleep, he’s not going to let them sleep. He’s been thinking lately that the whole house could do with a good deep clean, so he gets to it. Once he’s done noisily filling both the washing machine and the dishwasher, he can still hear Dan’s snores, and it pisses him off. He grabs a bucket of hot soapy water, a sponge, and some old newspapers, and heads upstairs to start cleaning their bedroom window, which their bed just so happens to sit directly beneath.

WIthout hesitation, he sits the bucket on the windowsill and steps up onto the bed, jostling them both harshly as he gets his footing. He grabs the sponge out of the bucket and starts cleaning the window as Josh whines pitifully. Good, he’s hungover, even better. The mattress shifts under Max’s feet as they both struggle to sit up and figure out what’s going on.

“Babe, it’s half eight in the morning,” Dan tells him hoarsely, touching his shin gently.

“Yep,” is all Max says, grunting in the same dismissive tone Dan had used on him the night before.

“What are you doing?” Dan presses, gripping Max’s shin a little tighter to steady him, even though he doesn’t need it.

“Cleaning,” he continues in the same dismissive grunt.

“Why?” Dan asks, keeping his voice gentle as he realises Max is angry.

“Well, I figured, since I wasn’t getting back to sleep, might as well do something productive,” he almost snarls, and Josh, his diplomatic abilities hindered by his hangover, whines softly.

“Well, can you do it somewhere else? We were sleeping, believe it or not,” he groans, and Dan tenses. He remembers waking Max up last night. He hadn’t realised at the time that when Max had gone to the spare room, he’d done it in anger. Clearly, Josh doesn’t remember that, or he’s just too hungover to care right now.

Max goes completely still at Josh’s words. Dan holds his breath, this is going to be bad. Max rarely gets angry, even less so at Josh, but when he does, it’s explosive, and terrifying. Max throws the sponge back into the bucket and crouches down, pinning Josh down with his hands on Josh’s shoulders as he glares at him.

“Well, I wouldn’t be awake either if either of you had a shred of fucking respect for me, would I?” He hisses, and Dan gulps, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Max screaming and raging he can handle, but when he gets so angry that he can barely speak, well. Dan’s only seen him like that once before, a few months before they got together, and it had terrified him then. Now, all he can think of is that this is the last straw for Max, they’ve lost him, and it terrifies him and makes him want to cry.

“W-what’re you talking about?” Josh stammers, tears welling in his eyes as he takes in the frigid hatred in Max’s eyes.

“Well, clearly, I don’t fucking matter to either of you, as long as you can have loud drunken sex whenever you fucking want,” he snarls, deciding he’s done with this conversation. He lets go of Josh’s shoulders, not caring when his nails leave harsh, slightly bleeding scratches on Josh’s left shoulder. He clambers off the bed and storms out of the room, ignoring Dan calling after him.

Max is in the middle of roughly transferring the washing from the washing machine to the drier when Dan gets there, warily peeking around the doorframe of the utility room.

“Go away,” Max grunts, otherwise ignoring Dan’s existence. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Dan whispers, trying his hardest to avoid making Max even angrier, but it’s the wrong thing to say. Max turns around, the expression on his face turning Dan’s blood to ice.

“Funny, because you were sorry on Saturday, yet it still happened again on Tuesday, and you were sorry then, too, but it still happened last night, and you didn’t seem very fucking sorry when you brushed me off like I meant nothing to you. So don’t tell me that you’re fucking sorry. Because we both know you’re not. And even if you are, it won’t stop you from doing it again. So if you want to still be in a relationship with me this time tomorrow, I highly suggest you shut your fucking mouth and walk away from me right now,” he snarls, glaring pointedly as Dan hesitates, then sighs sadly and leaves.

Despite desperately wanting to talk to him, to make things better, they both leave Max alone for the rest of the day. He spends it cleaning, while Josh mopes and Dan tries to comfort Josh while making sure they stay out of Max’s way as he cleans. The last thing they need is to make things worse right now. 

As soon as Max finishes steam cleaning the hall carpet just after eight o’clock that night, he goes straight to bed. When Dan follows an hour later, he’s upset, but not surprised, to find their bedroom door is locked. He sighs and taps lightly on the door.

“Babe?” He calls softly, praying he doesn’t wake Max up again. He sighs in both disappointment and relief when he doesn’t get an answer, turning with a sad smile as Josh comes up behind him. “Looks like we’re sleeping in the spare room tonight,” he tells him, and Josh’s bottom lip wobbles slightly, before he takes a deep breath and nods. As they lie twisted together a little while later; both finding it impossible to fall asleep in the unfamiliar, barely used bed; Josh lets out a shaky almost sob against Dan’s chest.

“Did we go too far? Have we lost him?” He’s begging for reassurance, but Dan can’t lie to him.

“I don’t know, love. I really don’t. Hopefully he’ll let us fix it,” he sighs, holding Josh tighter as he accepts the fact that they won’t get much sleep tonight.

When Max finally emerges the next morning; after a solid, invigorating fourteen hours of sleep; Josh and Dan are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. He sighs and heads for the kettle, tensing when he feels Dan move to stand behind him, hands resting on the counter either side of him, making sure he can’t storm away again.

“We need to talk about this,” Dan insists calmly, and Max nods.

“I know we do. At least let me make myself tea, first?” He asks stoically, and Dan nods, sitting back down at the table.

When Max finally sits down across from them, he sips his tea and stares at them expectantly.

“I’m not going to apologise, since you didn’t seem to want to hear it yesterday,” Dan starts, pausing when Max makes a noise of contempt.

“I would want to hear it if it was sincere,” he snarks, and Dan sighs.

“It was sincere. I know it doesn’t seem like it, because you were right; for all of our apologies, we keep fucking up. We don’t do it on purpose, though, I swear,” he insists, and Max sighs. He’s so sick of being angry.

“And yet, you keep doing it. If it were me, it would’ve happened once, then I would’ve started using the spare room. Or at least let you know I was planning on having sex, so you could go sleep in the spare room. It just seems like you don’t care, like you have absolutely no respect for me,” he tells them, feeling a little better when he sees the heartbroken look they’re both giving him.

“It’s not that, love, of course it’s not. I guess… We got so good at having sex without waking you up that we got too cocky, we got careless. And I doubt it’ll help, but those three times this week were totally unplanned. The first time, Dan was getting a migraine. You know he hates taking pills, and I read something on the internet about orgasms being the strongest, most effective natural painkiller in the world, so we gave it a try. The second time, Dan had just gotten out of the shower, he was naked and wet and I was horny, which I admit, is the worst excuse ever, but it’s the truth. And night before last, we were just drunk and stupid. And we are sorry, and we will be more careful. We spent all day yesterday positive that we were going to lose you, and it fucking killed us. There’s no way we’ll ever do anything to risk that ever again, I swear,” Josh knows he rambling, but he can’t help it. This might be the only chance they have to fix this. He can’t help the deep sigh of relief when Max nods.

“I know. I was just… Sleep deprived, and frustrated, and hurt yesterday. I knew on some level that this week was just a bad week. I mean, we’ve been together for three and a half years, and you’ve never woken me up before. I think we should just… Forget this week ever happened,” he suggests, and they both nod eagerly. “So, did it at least help your migraine?” He asks with a slight grin, and Dan laughs, mostly from relief as he nods.

A little after midnight that night, Dan wakes up and hears Josh whimpering behind him. He’s worried, until he feels Josh’s erection against his back. He sighs and rolls over, pinning Josh under himself as he goes.

“We’ve got to be practically silent. We cannot wake him up again,” he whispers against Josh’s neck, and Josh nods, he’s desperate, but he’d never be desperate enough to forget the last few days.

They think they’re doing well, they’ve barely made a sound, and Dan’s using a ridiculous amount of restraint to control his thrusts so the bed doesn’t shake. They both freeze when Max groans and rolls over, throwing himself out of the bed and stumbling out of the room before they can beg for forgiveness. They’re both seconds from crying when they hear the toilet flush and Max’s footsteps coming back towards their bedroom. 

He doesn’t even glance at them as he flops back into bed and gets comfy again. Dan lets out a shaky breath and reaches out, gently trailing his fingers across Max’s back.

“Maxi? Is it ok if we…?” He trails off as Max turns over to look at them, eyes widening in surprise as he grins.

“I didn’t even realise you were awake. Go right ahead,” he tells them happily, and they both grin. Max gets settled again, smiling to himself with an odd sense of pride as the only sounds he hears are the slight ruffling of the quilt shifting, and their muffled, barely audible moans as they come.

Max grimaces as Dan rolls off of Josh and presses his sweaty chest against Max’s back. He’s nuzzling his face in Max’s hair and drowsily mumbling what Max is fairly sure is something sweet, though, and Max can’t bring himself to mind too much, especially after they tried so hard for him. As they drift back to sleep, they share a silent thanks that this god awful week is over.


End file.
